


Fake it till you make it

by MapleNotebook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Fluff, Nationverse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleNotebook/pseuds/MapleNotebook
Summary: After a play, Natalya goes to hang out with friends and wind down, when a curious man approaches the three of them. Too bad for her the man was her co-actor Francis. Even worse for her that his over-dramatic nature didn't seem to end after the play.





	Fake it till you make it

 “Perhaps if you spoke less and did more, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” The princess remarked whilst seating herself on the cold floor of the prison cell. Her servant grimaced. Normally a bitter man with an unpleasant attitude, his expression soon enough changed into a smile most unbecoming of him. Kneeling down before his lady, he placed a thumb beneath her chin and raised her face to meet her eyes with his own. “Well then, if you must whine so, tell me what you wish me to do. We have half an hour left to live after all.” The hot red soon rushed to the princess’s face as she slowly processed the implications of her servant’s words. Averting her eyes, she spoke silently “Kiss me….”  
 “Excuse me, I didn’t quite catch that? Care to repeat a little louder this time?” It was painfully obvious that the servant knew fully well that he was in control, reveling in the embarrassment of the usually stuck-up lady before him.  
 “I said kiss me.” It came out louder than anticipated, but it got the point across. Seeming satisfied with her answer, the servant gave into the lady’s whims and teased his lips against hers. For once, he was the prince of his story.

\--

 Exiting the dressing room, Natalya was soon enough approached by two young ladies. Putting on a forced smile, she let the two approach her regardless.  
 “That was amazing! I loved your performance so much! Can I get an autograph?” The two women were practically yelling over each other despite being rather close to the person of interest. Gritting her teeth, Natalya took a step backwards to distance herself from the noise. One of her fans did not however understand the gesture, instead making her way closer than before. Natalya’s senses were being overwhelmed quite quickly. Feeling herself getting close to doing something she might regret, she heard a familiar voice speak. “Sorry ladies, shows over! Now be a dear and please give the start some space to breathe, will you?” Nat saw the two young fans grow uncomfortably aware suddenly of what they had been doing, and with an apology soon enough left. Finally letting go of the breath she had been holding, Natalya heard the soft applause of one of her dearest friends. “Nat girl, that was such a great performance! It seemed all so real! How did you even learn to act so good?” The woman had to choke back her words from correcting the Polish man on his English. “The saying ‘Fake it till you make it’ taught me a lot,” She paused “And thank you for helping me there. Really saved my behind.” Before being able to see Feliks’s reaction, Natalya heard a pair of footsteps soon hurry after their friend. “Feliks please, Natalya is probably tired after being in front of a such a crowd, in addition I’m sure those two drained her energy quite a bit. We should find a place to sit down first.” The brown haired man looked at Natalya with a sheepish smile “Should we go to the convenience store, Natalya? Maybe get a bite to eat? I’ll pay.” Natalya shrugged subtly, but the gesture was enough for her two friends to understand.

 Feliks was soon skipping on ahead, leaving Toris and Natalya to trail behind.  
 “Do you already have something in mind you’d like to eat?” Toris asks, looking to his side at Natalya. Before Natalya could even inhale to make answer, Feliks had already beaten her to the punch.  
 “I don’t know, I’m not super hungry, but I could go for something sweet! You think they’ll have some caramel in stock? Oh, and something to drink would be good too! Perhaps some coke?” Natalya hides her amusement behind the screen of her phone as she hears Toris’s exhausted groan.  
 “Feliks, how in the world have you not yet gotten diabetes?” The Lithuanian asks. Almost sparkling. Feliks winks at the duo.  
 “I’m too cute to get diabetes, simple as that!”  
At a loss of words, Toris tries to find something to say, only to fail miserably to do so. Natalya speaks up in his place.  
 “You are the cutest guy I know, yes.” As if immediately, Feliks gasps as his eyes widen. “Was that a compliment? From you of all people?” Both the guys stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at Natalya/  
 “No, I was being objective. With your longer blond hair, big eyes, round face and girly fashion sense you are objectively cute compared to other guys.” Natalya responds. Toris breathes a sigh of relief, with Feliks only chuckling wholeheartedly. Natalya didn’t quite understand the joke, so she chose to remain silent. Looking up ahead, Natalya straightens up a bit as she sees the store in the distance. Following her gaze, Toris smiles as he takes a few steps.  
 “Let’s hurry up, alright? I still need to clean the house today.”

 “That’ll be 30 euros.” The store worker said, seeming not too thrilled to have to spend any amount of time more than needed in this job position. Natalya notices Toris’s face lose some of its color as he hears the total amount, but he payed regardless and politely wished the cashier a nice day before they exited the store with the snacks and drinks.  
 “Feliks, I thought you said you weren’t hungry?” He questions, peeking into the bag that was filled to the brim with candy and other sweet stuff.  
 “Well I wasn’t, but when I saw that you guys bought next to nothing I thought it’d be nice to share with you! Oh look, there’s a bench right over there! Should we sit there?” Not waiting for an answer, the Polish man was already skipping over to the bench without a care in the world and sat down on the top rail.  
 “You really aren’t ever gonna learn to sit down like a normal person, are you Feliks?”  
 “Nope!” Feliks already appears to be chewing down on some of the caramel he had chosen.   
Without a word, Natalya sat down in the middle of the bench, taking up as much space as she could with her legs, leaving Toris to awkwardly fit in what little space there was left to sit on. Natalya took a deep breath of the night air, her hand in the plastic bag of the Polish store to grab herself the ice coffee she had gotten herself before putting in the earbuds of her trusty phone listening to her music on a soft volume. Pointing at his ears, Feliks asked her what she was listening to. Waiting for her to answer, Feliks crossed his legs, almost accidentally kicking Toris in the head.  
 “Nothing special. Just some metal, I suppose.” Natalya shrugged. A distant whistle caught the groups attention, for it

 “Metal you day? I wouldn’t have expected as much from a lady such as yourself.” The all too familiar voice teases. Sitting down on the other side of Natalya, the French man wrapped an arm around her as he made himself comfortable. “Heya Francis!” Feliks said, swinging his leg in such a matter that he once more only barely missed Toris’s head. Francis smiled and waved momentarily at the other man.  
 “Hanging out with your little clique after the play, I see?” Francis asked. Natalya just grimaced, subtly upping the volume on her phone to drown out his heavily accented voice.   
 “What are you doing here, Francis? You don’t usually come to this store, I think.” Toris asked, looking at the name of the small Polish corner store. Indeed, not many non-Slavs came here. Gasping jokingly, Francis retracts his arm from around Natalya (much to her relief) and drapes it dramatically across his forehead.  
 “Why Toris, is a simple man such as myself not allowed to come and explore the tastes of different cultures? Am I to be confined to the local tastes and boundaries of my own nation, never to expand my horizons and perhaps discover new delicacies?” He finished with a chuckle, not being able to withhold amusement at his own stupidity. Both Feliks and Toris laughed, however Natalya just groaned at the silliness of the situation. Noting her annoyance, Francis pouts.  
 “Natalya dear, whyever are you so hard to please?” His eyes scan over her swiftly, a smirk playing upon his lips as he notices her red cheeks. “Oh my? Did I get the ever so cold and blunt Natalya Arlovskaya to blush?~” Much to his surprise, Natalya didn’t even answer before Feliks of all people spoke for her.   
 “Nah, she’s just a little tired after the play, that’s all! She isn’t a big fan of crowds, you see?”  
Francis pauses. He seemed to be surprised and perhaps even a little saddened. “An actor who doesn’t like crowds? Natalya dearest, why didn’t you tell me that before the play? If I had known that then I could have asked the director to give you a different role!”  
Natalya takes a moment to process his words before calmly pausing her music and taking off her headphones. “I don’t mind acting in front of crowds. When I am acting I feel like someone else and I forget the audience. I just don’t like it when a group of people approach me after the play to talk to me or something.”  
Toris nodded and chimed in “She’s been like this since we were very young. Social situations exhaust her so usually Feliks and I take her somewhere calm afterwards to get something to restore her energy” Natalya turned to her friends with a grateful if not somewhat small smile.  
Francis blinks a few times. “That’s… That’ incredibly adorable.”  
“What?” Natalya’s voice was a mixture of surprised mildly annoyed “How was that adorable, exactly?”  
Standing up from the bench, Francis struck a much more dramatic pose than needed as if he were in the spotlight one more. “The ever so cold lady that is Natalya Arlovskaya unable to function after social gatherings?–“ “That’s not what I said.” Francis simple ignores her “–In need of a prince to come along and save her, taking care of her as she rests for the time being as she recovers? My dearest, however could that not be seen as adorable!” The French man turned to her, getting on one knee as he takes hold of her hand. “Natalya please, allow me to be the prince you so desperately need in your life and let me take care of you.” Francis smiles, only to notice the Belarusian’s uncomfortable expression. “Natalya? What’ wrong?”  
In response, Feliks hopped off of the bench rails and gently pulled back Francis away from Natalya, causing him to let go of her hand. “Francis, I know you’re all like touchy-feely and all, butt Nat really doesn’t like being touched.” Francois turns his gaze to the lady on the bench, with her nodding affirming the statement. Realizing his mistake, Francis got up once more and bowed.  
 “My deepest excuses, your Highness. I did not realize my mistake. I hope you can forgive me?” Much to Natalya’s dismay, a silent laughter escaped her throat at the over-the-top antics of her fellow actor.  
 “You are forgiven this once. But do not let it happen again.” She played along, causing an excited glint to appear in the man’s eyes.  
 “Thank you, my lady! I shall let you be in peace now so you may rest, but may it be known your mercy shall not be forgotten!”   
Natalya rolls her eyes. “The best wishes to you too, my loyal servant.”   
And with that, Francis turned away and with one last wink he was off of his merry way.

 “Oh my God Nat, what was all of that about? Did you actually laugh at someone’s joke?” Feliks says as the trio begins to pack up their stuff as to part ways and make their way home.  
 “I guess so?” Natalya said rather flatly. A giant grin appeared on Feliks’s face as he begins to mock his friend   
 “Francis and Natalya, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” Natalya glared at him, earing herself a delighted laugh as the Pole swung the bag of his snacks over his shoulder “Let me know when you two become official, okay? I wanna know how close my guess is!”  
 “What do you mean with your ‘guess’?”  
Feliks smiles “I’m gonna say in a week or two you two are totally gonna be dating. Just saying!” Knowing Natalya’s temper, Feliks began to run off from the group as the girl chased him for a few meters.  
 “Bye guys! See you tomorrow!” He laughed before disappearing around the corner. Natalya stopped, her face red in a combination of embarrassment and sweat before turning around and returning to the bench to gather her belongings. Toris just smiled cautiously and looked at Natalya.  
 “Don’t worry about Feliks. You know how he is.” Natalya just shrugged as she chugged down the last sips of her drink before chucking the empty can in the nearby trashcan  
 “Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you guys.” They pause. “….That was a joke by the way.”  
Toris smiles. “You’re in a surprisingly good mood today. Glad to see it. Well, I’m off now. Have a nice day Nat! Talk to you tomorrow!”  
 “Talk to you tomorrow as well.” And with that Toris was off, leaving Natalya to be the last one to gather her thoughts at the bench and think about a very curious little French man all by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I wrote this whilst sick so I might have made a lot of mistakes, in addition to English not being my first language, so forgive me :'D


End file.
